


Coliver snippets.

by PS_Write



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, coliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_Write/pseuds/PS_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small drabble from Christmas.</p></blockquote>





	Coliver snippets.

A dim light shone from the lamp beside the race car-shaped bed, a soft glow filling the bedroom. Toys lay to the right of the bedside locker, messily contained in a green box. The only noise that could be heard came from the small body dressed in red and green pyjamas, tucked in the bed with his teddy bear clutched in his tiny arms.

“He was so tired,” Oliver whispered, a fond smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah,” Connor sighed, arms coming to wrap around Oliver’s waist. “Santa’s a big deal… you have to at least try and stay up to see him.”

Oliver nodded, leaning into Connor’s embrace. They watched their son sleep peacefully, enjoying the calm before the inevitable wrapping paper storm.

“We better get some sleep too, otherwise Santa won’t come,” Connor mumbled into Oliver’s shoulder, pulling a chuckle from Oliver.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Oliver said. A calm silence settled once more. Unsurprisingly, neither moved from their spot at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble from Christmas.


End file.
